Episode 3
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Synopsis The next morning, Preston Garvey talks to Rob Clark about increasing their numbers, and mentions a nearby building that he swore he saw people in while in Concord. The building is a farm. Rob decides to go, and takes Marcy and Jun with him. Dogmeat also goes with them. The group arrives at the farm, and a man holds them at gunpoint, but puts his gun down when Marcy speaks up and says that they are friendly. Rob immediately thinks that they are raiders, but after talking to Blake, realizes that they are not. Codsworth is revealed to be following them and hiding in the woods, just in case something goes wrong. Blake reveals to Rob and the group that a group of Raiders attacked their farm, killed his daughter, and return twice per week to take half of their supplies each time in exchange for keeping the family alive. Blake reveals that the raiders saw Rob, Preston, and the group go toward Sanctuary Hills and were talking about attacking there as well. Blake reveals that the raiders are hiding out in a nearby satellite station, and offers to go with Rob to kill them all. However, Lucy Abernathy, Blake's older daughter, stops him and says that she wants to go instead. Rob offers for the Longs to stay at the farm in case there's another attack, but Jun steps up and reveals that raiders killed his son, Kyle Long, and he has trouble living with that. He also reveals that he knows that he's a dead man, due to the bite on his abdomen, and wants to die being useful (as he felt useless due to the fact that he couldn't protect his son). Rob agrees to take Jun with him, but Marcy stays at the farm with Blake and Connie Abernathy, Blake's wife. Rob, Jun, Dogmeat, Codsworth, and Lucy depart for the satellite station. Once there, Lucy uses her silenced pistol to kill a raider keeping watch outside the station. Codsworth stays outside the station to keep watch himself, and also due to the fact that in the close quarters of the station, the noise he generates would give their location away. The remaining four of the group enter the station, and strategically kill five more raiders, with Rob killing two, Lucy killing two, and Dogmeat killing one. They then enter a big room, set up like a theater, and spotlights then shine on the group. A small group of raiders flow into the room led by Ack-Ack, their leader. Rob shoots and kills one of the raiders but the group starts to get gunned down. The group all take cover, as Dogmeat seemingly runs away. Jun and Lucy systematically gun down the group of raiders, but then a group of walkers flow out through a backdoor, killing most of the raiders. Ack-Ack shoots Jun in the leg, but then runs. The group is effectively surrounded by walkers, as now the raiders are mostly dead, either by walkers or bullets. The two exits for the group are both blocked by walkers. Jun yells for the group to run. He distracts the walkers by shooting at them. The walkers get closer to Jun, and effectively free an exit for the rest of the group. Jun kills most of the walkers with simultaneous headshots, but is surrounded. The group runs as Jun's screams are heard behind them. As the group gets closer to exiting, a walker jumps out at them from behind a corner and grabs Lucy, but Dogmeat comes from a closet nearby and grabs the walkers leg and pulls it off of Lucy. Rob is then able to kill the walker with ease. The group then exits the station. The group hears walkers outside of the station, but Codsworth is fighting them off. The group helps Codsworth, and the group runs from the station. Rob is shown with a tear in his eye, as he's happy those raiders are killed, but is sad by the loss of his new friend, and is afraid to tell Marcy. The group returns to the farm, as Marcy immediately asks where Jun is. After Rob tells her what happened, Marcy aims her gun at Rob, but Lucy aims her gun at her. Marcy then breaks down. Blake silently nods at Rob for his success at killing the raiders. Later that day, the group returns to Sanctuary, as Sturges breaks down due to Jun's death. Preston and Blake share a moment of introduction. Rob tells the group that they need to be used to death, and tells them that it's time for them to rebuild. Deaths *Ack-Ack. *Jun Long. *8 Unnamed Raiders. Trivia *First appearance of Lucy Abernathy. *First appearance of Blake Abernathy. *First appearance of Connie Abernathy. *First (and last) appearance of Ack-Ack.